1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing device for executing image data editing in which multiple pages of original images are arranged and printed on a single sheet, and is applicable to a stand-alone or network printing system or a facsimile system or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modified printing function (termed an n-up function) which arranges and prints n pages (n.gtoreq.2) of images on a single sheet has been proposed as a supplementary function in document data printing (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications HEI 6-183095, HEI 7-148990). Condensing information pertaining to multiple pages onto one page reduces the number of sheets used and facilitates the storage and management of printed documents. For example, designating a value of n allowing an entire multiple page document to be accommodated on one sheet eliminates the time and trouble of binding printed sheets together with a staple or clip. Such a modified printing function is ideal when one wishes to retain as a personal memo a document created with a data processing device or received through electronic mail.
In conventional modified printing, the number of original images to be printed on one sheet (layout quantity n) is made a user-designated item, the magnification of the original images is changed (usually reduced) based on the designated layout quantity n and the size of the sheets, and the image data to be arranged on a printed page is processed.
A conventional system entails a problem in that a user must designate an optimal layout quantity n corresponding to the number of pages (number of original images) of document data to be printed. For example, if 4 is designated as layout quantity n while there are 2 pages of original document data, original images are reduced to 1/4, and half of a sheet is left blank.
Particularly if one wishes to use no more than a certain number of sheets, the number of pages must be ascertained and layout quantity n must be calculated. In other words, if one wishes to condense information onto one sheet and layout quantity n is designated as 2 while there are 3 pages, printing will take place on 2 sheets.